The life of Jackie Anderson
by The-3Misfits
Summary: Jackie Anderson is your normal teenager. That is until she moves to Canada from New York, and meets a colorful group of students ad manages to steal some hearts. Give it a chance!


Summary: Jackie Anderson is moving to Toronto from New york. She going to Degrasssi and meet a colorful cast of people. Follow her on her highs and lows of high school.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, just the obvious Oringinal characters.

Authors Note: I know that the summary sucked but this story will rock! Well I hope so.. O.o yeah i don't ever know if I made the right face…Just read please!

"If only I looked like her. I mean she probably fits in a 34 C maybe even a 36! It's just not fair," whined Beth crossing her arm like a two year old, "I mean they are most likely fake. She fit into a size 3 jean; no one with boobs that big fit into size 3 jean!"

"Dude, just give it a rest. We both are 32 C's. Josh probably broke up with you because of your annoying squeaky voice." I yelled at my older sister across the table. She paused and turned to our mother in the kitchen.

"I don't have a squeaky voice. Do I?" She asked cover her plump pink lips and widening her brown eyes and ran upstairs not waiting for an answer.

"Why do you freak her out like that?" My mother scolded with a slight smile on her lips.

"You know her voice is squeaky. I was just telling the truth." I said leaping into the kitchen and jumping onto the island.

"Butt off," my mother said hitting my thigh with a spatula. " And where is your father? He should have been here by now."

"Maybe he got that promotion he wanted from the office." I shrugged walking back to the living room.

Just as I was about to sit down a loud knock at the door was heard. I jumped up and ran to the door and opened it. My father stumbled in with piles of paper work up to his chin.

"Hey sport," Kissed me on the fore-head "Hey honey," kissed mom on the cheek, "Hey Bethany!" He screamed to the sealing.

"How was work?" My mother asked politely taking out the salad from the refrigerator.

"Great, " He exclaimed throwing his hand in the air while Beth came down just in time to see " I got a promotion! A big one and we are relocating." He said enforcing a group hug to muffle the last part.

"Wait what?" I scream pushing away from the hug. "We're moving?"

"Yep sport we're moving."

XxXx

"Have a good day sport!" My dad yelled from the car waving like an idiot. I shot him a look and waved back slightly.

I looked around and saw what looked like any normal high school setting ; the Cheerleaders sitting on the steps pointing and gossiping about a group of people in black shirts with Bold white letters spelling 'Degrassi Drama'. Then I saw the Goths, the Trouble kids, The Nerds, and a lot more.

I walked up the step's and feel face first when one of the cheerleaders tripped me.

"Oops, sorry but you don't belong here freak." She laughed and showed off her pearly white teeth. I stood up and brushed off my jeans and said

"Sorry I couldn't understand what you said , I don't speak Skank." I said tilting my head to the side.

She stood up and said, "What did you just say to me freak?" a little loudly to get attention.

"You know if you were any more dense you'd implode," That got a couple laughs, "And I said sorry I'd wouldn't understand what you said because I don't speak skank."

Every one was now paying attention to our verbal battle.

"What are you anyway? A skater wannabe? I mean who would wear that?" She laughed pointing to my blue Domo shirt, grey vans, and a Hello Kitty tote bag.

"I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's hard to pronounce. Any way I can dress how ever I want, talk however I want, do whatever I want and you really shouldn't care. Unless your life is really that empty and you fill the void by gossiping, laughing at people. When one day they will be laughing at you when your 17 pregnant,horny and alone." After my speech the bell rings.

"Watch your back fresh meat." She warned shoving my shoulder and walking into the school.

I sighed and waited for a few people to walk up the steps before I went in.

Great first day.

XXXXX

Sorry if this sucked but I have a lot planned for this store I am currently writing the second chapter AS YOU READ so prepare and what not. But this chapter was wrote at 3 am so sorry haha. Who was that blonde girl? Ha ha you should guess.

And I have nothing against Teen pregnancy Every one has a different story. So yeah.


End file.
